


Needing

by DivinusQualia



Series: Needing [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex, Short, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia





	Needing

It’s almost impossible to breathe. 

You hover over me, and I resist the urge to utter a wanton moan. You resist nothing, with your overheated body pressed to mine, you let your satisfaction be known. Obscene noises rise from your throat, almost painful in their intensity. The slick slide and stick of sweaty skin, stomach to stomach, almost painful as you take what you want. 

I want to scream. I want to tell you to take it all. Take me. Take me. But I allow a subtle sigh to escape my dry lips and I am silent before I meet your warm eyes. The sweet release of control, the feeling of being under your power is intoxicating. Your green hair sticks to your forehead in matted clumps, heat rising high in your cheeks. I can see the indents on either side of your nose of where your glasses rest. I want to be controlled, use me.

The scrape of teeth against my neck is welcomed. I arch into the pain, take my punishment. It too quickly becomes a caress from your tongue, marking me with a kiss instead of a bite. I want to complain, I want to demand you do it my way as always. But silence is all I offer you as you continue upwards in a crescendo of ecstasy To relinquish control of my only, own body is my greatest sacrifice to you. 

Your vocal expressions falter and weaken as you lean onto me. Your body shakes against me. A tremor that displays strength rather than weakness. I am enveloped in you. Your scent-my scent-sweat assaults my nose. And you are undone inside me and I am spent between us. Your breath ghosts past my ear as you roll us to the side. I can feel your heart pounding, mine pounds in the same rhythm. 

Finally you speak words of true intimacy instead of garbled verses of passion. “Akashi… Seiju…” A break as you catch your breath and gather your thoughts. “Seijo, I love you.” I smile at you, I know it alarms you that I make no indication of pleasure in the moment. But it’s the moment after that counts. It’s the moment I know you look forward to more than anything. “Shintarou. I love you.” Your green eyes can finally relax and I am gathered back into your arms. 

You know you give me what I need. 

And I am always needing.


End file.
